Dangle
|special=|description = Extend your thread and swing around obstacles to reach the floor.}} Dangle is an action game released in July 2007. It was Nitrome's first game sponsored by MTV Arcade. The player controls a small black spider with the goal of reaching the bottom ground before running out of hearts. The gameplay in this game heavily influenced the gameplay of the future game Swindler and it's sequel. ---- Controls Move mouse - Swing the spider back and forth Click and hold - Descend down web Gameplay The player controls a spider and has to make their way safely to the ground. Enemies will attempt to hurt them, subtracting one of the player's three hearts. Losing all three hearts initiates a game over screen. Levels There are 15 levels in Dangle. Each level starts with the spider hanging from a short string. The player's goal is to swing past platforms and enemies and reach the bottom of the level without losing all three hearts. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Shortcut Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Ending Interactive objects *﻿'Hearts' - This will replenish a heart. *'Coins' - When the spider swings into them, they grant the player points. *'Platforms' - These are the obstacles that the spider can land on, although some may have enemies walking on it. In order to reach the bottom, however, the spider has to swing past them. *'Fans' - These blow the spider in a certain direction. Enemies Enemies must be avoided as there is no way of defeating them. If the spider accidentally swings into one, the spider will lose a heart. *'Mr. Blows' - They blow air when they meet the end of a platform. *'Squid creatures' - They move horizontally in the air. *'Mr. Stabs' - They jump up at the spider when the player is close. *'Mr. Snips' - When it reaches the end of a platform, it will stretch out one claw and close it, cutting anything in its way. *'Gobble spawns' - It will slowly go down the webbing the player is on, but will fall off if it doesn't reach the spider. It will kill the spider if it reaches it. *'Mr. Gobble' - Walks horizontally on platforms, spawns a gobble spawn on the player's wire on contact with their webbing. Hazards *'Spikes' - They cover certain platforms and the player must be careful to avoid swinging into them. *'Ball and chain' - Spike balls that swing on a chain and hurt the spider if it gets hit by it. *'Mr. spikey' - Spike balls that cause harm to the player on contact Gallery Danglemenu.png|The titlescreen for Dangle Beta content Present in the game's image files are two images consisting of text, one image reading MUSIC_GAME and another reading MUSIC_MENU . Both likely are remnants of some sort of level editor. Also, all the enemies and hazards in the game are named, although their names are never visible during gameplay. Dangle1.png|The name of gobble spawn Dangle2.png|The name of Mr. Blows Dangle3.png|The name of Mr. Gobbles Dangle4.png|The name of Mr. Snips Dangle5.png|The name of Mr. Spikey Dangle6.png|The name of Mr. Stabs Dangle7.png|The name of squid creature Dangle8.png|MUSIC_MENU Dangle9.png|MUSIC_GAME Dangle10.png|The name of ball and chain Trivia *The letters spelling "DANGLE" on the game's menu can be swung in any direction, bouncing back to their original position once let go of. ** *The gameplay of the game is similar to Swindler's gameplay. Both games involve characters that have a cord which they use to swing through the level. *The health bar heart icons are the same as the health bar heart icons seen in Jelly Beanstalk. Category:Games Category:Action games Category:2007 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games